


Victimized

by Sinitar_of_The_Valley



Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Controller/Human, Controllers (Animorphs), Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Human/Parasite Relationships, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Yeerk/Human, Yeerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitar_of_The_Valley/pseuds/Sinitar_of_The_Valley
Summary: Rachel is the prettiest girl at school. She’s been in many relationships. She’d even experimented with a girl once. Nothing was out of the question for her. But she’s never let any of her boyfriends penetrate her. Except that she’s never met a Yeerk, especially not Jake’s Yeerk. His Yeerk likes the way she looks and is set on having her to herself. No matter the cost. Even disregarding human morals.





	Victimized

Anyone at school could confirm that Rachel was a goddess without even trying. She was the Eve of this world to any boy. Jaws would drop at how gorgeous she was whenever she walked near them. Her soft white skin would drive anyone insane. And when the light hit her pale blonde hair at the right angle, it would give off a red color. No one was a match for her looks. Any boy would want to get a shot at getting her in bed with them. No exception, especially not her cousin, Jake, and his Yeerk.

“Hi Jake,” Rachel gave a smile to her cousin as she walked right by his locker.

**_You humans are interesting, really._ ** The Yeerk in his brain observed.

_ What do you mean? _ Jake’s tired response echoed in his head.

You see, the host of a Controller can’t really access any movement of their own body unless their Yeerk allows them to. And Jake here had been infested for well over a decade. By now any fight he had at the beginning was exhausted. Yeerks were patient creatures. They would go to any length to ensure that they could dominate a species for their bodies, even if it meant slowly invading one town after the other.

**_Well, you obviously like her. And you’re a worthy enough male to mate with her, yet you refuse to even entertain such a thought._ ** The alien sneered using her host’s face.

_ You don’t understand, Yulnir. That’s forbidden. She’s my cousin. Besides doing that is gross. She’s family. _ Jake mentally shuddered.

**_Apparently, it’s not too gross._** Yulnir looked down at the tent that was starting to pitch up in her host’s pants. It felt feverishly good to the alien to touch it while thinking about her host cousin. As a Yeerk, Yulnir didn’t have the chance to feel any sensations without a host and right now doing what she was doing was downright euphoric.

“That’s fucking gross man,” a female voice snapped the Yeerk from her pleasure.

**_This’ll have to wait until after the school is over, or maybe not_ ** _. _ A sinister laugh found its way out of Jake’s mouth.

_ How are you even able to support such an idea?  _ Jake asked his Yeerk.

Yulnir already knew what the basis of the question was about. She was able to invade Jake’s private thoughts quite easily since she was connected to his brain and any jolt of electricity that formed thoughts went through her first. Her host just couldn’t comprehend why a female would be interested in another girl. Even if they were both from separate species.

**_Silly human, your petty notions are nothing to an alien who has never had the ability to see, feel, touch, or even feel. There are literally no differences between ‘male’ and ‘female’ Yeerks That’s because we have no gender, we are all the same. Every one of us faces death with offspring. Something your species would call a female thing. You giant organisms just refer to us with gender pronouns according to our primary hosts because that’s all you know._ **

**_And now that I can see and feel. I have the need to want. And I want her._ **

3 periods of class went by normally for both. Nothing exciting had happened yet, but Jake knew that Yulnir was not going to give up so easily. That made him uneasy. At times like this was when he would shrink back and let his consciousness drift, but he was too nervous to let go like that.

4th period was about to start and this was the class that Rachel shared with them. In a few minutes after the bell would ring, Rachel would walk through those doors and the window of opportunity would be closed until either later that day or tomorrow. But Yulnir was impatient and wanted to get this unspeakable act done as fast as possible.

“Miss? Can I go to the bathroom?” Yulnir raised her host hand to ask his French teacher, Ms Salazar.

“Go ahead Mr Berenson,” she sighed, “Just remember that if you're going to be like this next year on your last year here, then you will never learn anything to be ready for the real world.”

“Don’t worry Miss. French won’t teach me anything I need like taxes anyway. Besides, perhaps someday I might even be your boss,” the Yeerk laughed at its  _ inside _ joke.

The two ran out the door trying to find Rachel desperately. For a faint moment, Yulnir was forgetting which direction Rachel would be coming from. But then she spotted her host’s beautiful cousin at the end of the hall just barely turning the corner. A short sprint later and she had her hand on Rachel’s shoulder ready to lead her away.

“Rachel, I need to show you something,” Rachel stared at him blankly. “Come on,” Yulnir pulled her away in a hurry as the bell rang loudly causing Rachel to drop her stuff on the floor.

“Ow! Jake, you’re hurting me,” Rachel complained as she struggled to keep up in order to avoid getting dragged across the floor.

They finally arrived at the place Yulnir wanted to go to, the bleachers at the indoor gym. P.E. had no fourth period so no one would be heading to the gym at this time. But to make sure, Yulnir dragged a couple of weights and tables in front of the door and jammed a few metal poles through the handlebars while Rachel watched anxiously.

“Come here, I want you to see something,” Yulnir then headed over to the far side of the room where all the mats were strewn on the floor.

Rachel followed without a choice, but she was alert and wary. She’d never seen her cousin act so strange. And it worried her. A bad feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach.

“Right there,” her cousin pointed at something on one of the mats.

Curiously, she bent over to try and see whatever it was that he pointed at. But there was nothing there. Was he screwing with her? Was it a prank? What the hell was going on?

She slowly stood but froze when she heard the clink of metal hitting the floor. This was followed by a shove that forced her onto the floor, defenseless. Terror began to spread all over her body. She was petrified to the point where all she could do was yelp as she felt her cousin’s hands on her body as they ripped off her clothes. Everything was going by so fast, she couldn’t process what was happening as her blood began to grow cold under her skin.

Most of her clothing had been stripped off except for her sock, bra and panties by the time she finally registered the severity of the situation. In a desperate act, she slapped Jake and tried to make a run for it. She was almost to the emergency exit when her socks lost traction with the floor and caused her to slip and bang her head on the floor.

The metallic taste of blood trickled into her mouth as she looked up, dazed, to find Jake standing over her.

“What are you...? Why are you doing this?” the question came out hoarse.

“Let’s face it cuz, you’re just too darn beautiful,” a manic smile formed on his face.

The blistering cold of the A/C made Rachel shiver as it caressed her naked body. Jake didn’t seem bothered by it despite being completely nude. His penis was hanging erect at a measly 4 inches. She wasn’t that impressed of her cousin’s length as she’d seen bigger. It felt weird to be judging her cousin at a time like this. Right now that she knew what was going to happen next. But it wasn’t the first time it’d happened.

When they were little, at about 7 years, there was another incident similar to this. Though that one had less force and more compliance on both their parts. It happened after Jake had witnessed his parents having sex. He brought the topic up with his cousin and out of curiosity they both decided to try it out for themselves. It was the day that Rachel lost her virginity. Tom discovered them in the act and scolded them, though he did help them keep it a secret. She doubted that Jake even remembered the event.

Even with that history, it didn’t help prevent her from experience the terror at the possibility of rape from her own blood.

Jake’s clammy hands clasped against her bare legs uncomfortably as he ripped her panties off her. The dizziness in her head was cleared for a moment as she felt his penis penetrate her vagina. She howled in both pain and guilty pleasure as a little bit of blood trickled out with each thrust.

Despite her reputation in the school and being known as the girl who screwed as many guys as she could, Rachel had never had anyone one else except for Jake inside of her. The furthest that any of her relations had gotten was oral sex.

“No, Jake! Please, stop,” she cried helplessly.

Yulnir ignored her pleas as she kept pushing her host body on top of her victim. The pleasure was so great to her. A human’s enjoyment of masturbation and sex paled in comparison to the pleasure the parasite felt. In addition to those feelings, the mixture of the hormones that the human brain was releasing and the stimulation of the synapses on her small body was intoxicating. It was addicting.

_ Stop it Yulnir! You’ll hurt her!  _ Jake snapped out of the pleasure the moment Yulnir began to choke Rachel in an effort to stop her pleas.

**_This being is weak. Not to mention annoying. There’ll be no difference in the feeling whether or not she’s conscious._ ** Yulnir rationalized.

In an effort to stop Yulnir’s sadistic action, Jake summoned a memory of a porn video he’d once watched.

**_Ooo, you make a very interesting argument there._ ** Yulnir’s eyes widened as the memories gave her several ideas.

Rachel struggled against Jake’s grasp as she tried to beg for air. Darkness was threatening to take over her vision when Jake finally let go of her throat. She began to choke as she drew in several desperate gasps of air. Jake had finally stopped invading her body and was now on his knees.

Her hair was a mess and was sticking to her sweaty body. She pushed some of it out of her hair and tried to sit up. Everything was over now she thought. But she was wrong. Her shiny body lost balance and dropped to the floor once more in an orgasm as she felt Jake’s mouth close around her breast. His tongue swirled around the areola before touching her nipple.

“Ahh!” her back arched as she moaned loudly.

She wondered why no one was coming to check on the noise. Surely it had been a loud one. Loud enough to at least be heard in the nearest classroom across the hall. But if they did hear it, they ignored it as her rape continued. She threw her head back and forth as she was conflicted on what was happening.

“Admit it, cousin. You’re enjoying this too much for me to stop,” Jake laughed as he stopped.

Rachel could only manage an exhausted groan in response.

Yulnir wasted no time in executing the next part of her plan. Her lips moved down Rachel’s body as she planted soft kisses leading down to her pussy. She had some hair but it wasn’t very long, it was actually well trimmed and maintained. Yulnir knew that Rachel was very promiscuous thanks to Jake’s memories. But she didn’t know why she would try to resist this much if she was obviously enjoying this. It was a pleasure that her race was being denied, yet she was taking it for granted.

Rachel’s vagina gave Yulnir a sweet taste with a bit of saltiness. It tasted so good. Each lick drove Yulnir closer into her legs as she tried to savor the taste. Each lick caused her victim to shake in pleasure as the breath came in and out of her in short successions.

Suddenly her legs clamped around Yulnir in surprise and held her face right inside her vagina. Now she was talking. Yulnir’s excitement was rejuvenated at the sight of cooperation. Now was when the fun really started.

Rachel didn’t know what had come over her. Pleasure crashed on her in waves as her legs tightened around her cousins head holding him in place where her pussy was. She wanted this nightmare to end already and what better way than to help speed it up with cooperation she thought.

She wasn’t a squirter but this was enough to make her want to do it in Jake’s mouth.

The blood in her mouth had long since dried up by now. It would be one of the few reminders of what had happened today once the whole thing was over.

There was a moment of relaxation as Jake positioned his erection above her entrance. She had to admit that this was some of the best oral sex she’d had ever. No one else had ever come close to making her feel the way she did right now.

She had a sense of her personal space being invaded when Jake began to penetrate her once again. At least this time it wasn’t painful. Her vagina might have had a chance to adjust to the gaping hole Jake left her when he stopped a while ago she guessed. But this was still making her feel as though she were being used. As though she was worth nothing anymore, just another piece of trash.

She could no longer feel any pleasure from this. Instead, she just stared blankly at the ceiling as her limp body moved up and down on the floor with each thrust. There were no more moans, no more screams, no more pleas. She just gave up. And the gym was filled with the echoes of both of their bodies hitting each other.

He pulled at her hair very suddenly causing her to penetrate his back with his nails and drag them down his sides drawing blood along the way. She could feel as a warm gooey liquid began to fill her insides. His cum would forever mark her inside. Even if she didn’t become pregnant, it would never stop haunting her during the nights that would follow. She would never be able to look at Jake again without remembering the scream she let out that moment when he filled her with his sperm.

“Get dressed,” Jake threw her the clothes he tore from her as he watched his cum ooze out of her clit and spill onto the matt.

Rachel clutched the remnants of her shredded bra and panties. Her near transparent blouse and skirt that opened up at the sides would do nothing to cover her up. And with the bell ringing marking the end of the period and start of the shared lunch her high school always had, she’d have no other choice than to go out into the hallways and suffer the judgement of everyone as they looked at her bruises and her boobs and vagina that were exposed for everyone to see and take pictures of.


End file.
